


bloody corsets

by noseb7eed



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Body Modification, Bottom Hwang Hyunjin, Corset Piercings, Dacryphilia, Dom Kim Seungmin, Dom/sub, How Do I Tag, Humiliation, Latex, Light Bondage, M/M, Masochism, Mentioned Knife Play, Not Beta Read, Paddling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Exchange, Ribbons, Rough Sex, Sadism, Spit Kink, Submissive Hwang Hyunjin, Top Kim Seungmin, implied aftercare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28606266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noseb7eed/pseuds/noseb7eed
Summary: "every hoop tugged, the silver metal glistening as pain shot through hyunjin’s back, skin stretching beyond comfort. his teeth clenched around the pillow his head was on, spit pooling and leaking out of his mouth as he endured the sharpest few seconds. seungmin didn’t give hyunjin time to think before striking him again, muscles tensing and skin darkening. it was beautiful: the way seungmin could single handedly modify and contort hyunjin in any way he saw fit."alternatively: seungmin and hyunjin mix corset piercings with bondage-no capitalization on purpose
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	bloody corsets

**Author's Note:**

> hii, this is my first fic on here. i'm sorry if it's not that good or a little wonky!! i hope u enjoy xoxo

hyunjin was lying on him and his boyfriend’s shared bed, stomach down. seungmin pulled the black, latex gloves over his hands, the sound causing hyunjin to grimace. hyunjin hated them, but that was the whole point: he hadn’t earned the right to feel seungmin’s bare hands.

hyunjin’s wrists were neatly laid on his back, just above his butt as he patiently waited for seungmin to tie them. his back was littered with hoop piercings, which all followed the pattern of a corset. seungmin was prepared to lace them with a dark red ribbon, the color all too familiar to the pair. old, healed scars along with newer cuts and scabs being proof of it.

seungmin crawled onto the bed and settled on the back of hyunjin’s thighs, ribbon in hand. skilled fingers slid the material through each hoop, connecting the piercings. the older’s stomach churned as he felt seungmin work.

once he reached the end, seungmin took what ribbon was left, and tied hyunjin’s wrists together. once he knew it was tight, seungmin got off and admired his work. the fairly new body mods were already reaching the end of their life. a corset piercing was temporary, only lasting about a month before eventually growing out. the two had decided to let it heal before using them, worried that hyunjin might irritate and possibly infected them if they fucked with them when they were still fresh.

The two of them had planned this scene for months. so, hyunjin knew exactly what was coming. it was... unusual. he was used to everything being up to seungmin. but, you know, surprising hyunjin with over a dozen back piercings wasn't going to work.

a gloved hand rubbed hyunjin’s bare asscheek, eliciting a muffled groan from the older. “calm down. i haven’t even done anything yet,” seungmin scoffed.

seungmin placed a few soft hits to warm hyunjin up. but hyunjin was greedy, impatient. he whined, lifting his hips up in a silent plea. rolling his eyes, seungmin slapped hyunjin with more force. the sudden impact was enough to make hyunjin flinch, his hands jerking and pulling at the piercings. the reaction was perfect, just what seungmin wanted; and seungmin always got what he wanted.

the next few minutes were spent riling hyunjin up, preparing him for what was next. his cock was hardening under him, wetting the expensive bed sheets. seungmin didn't have to see it to know what was happening.

seungmin already had various objects on their nightstand. one, was a lather paddle. it was plain, black, and just the right size to fit in seungmin’s hand. he brought it to hyunjin’s butt, letting him feel it just as he had done with his hand. hyunjin’s body ached with need as seungmin teased him.

he needed to feel pain. it was like an addiction-- no, it _was_ an addiction. hyunjin’s life has always been dull. so, when seungmin came into the picture, he finally found excitement. seungmin had been the medium in which helped hyunjin discover himself. discover that without suffering, he was nothing; without _seungmin_ , he was nothing.

seungmin cranked his arm back, quickly swinging the paddle back down onto hyunjin's ass. hyunjin cried out, hands instinctively reaching to comfort his reddening skin. that was a mistake on his part. every hoop tugged, the silver metal glistening as pain shot through hyunjin’s back, skin stretching beyond comfort. his teeth clenched around the pillow his head was on, spit pooling and leaking out of his mouth as he endured the sharpest few seconds. seungmin didn’t give hyunjin time to think before striking him again, muscles tensing and skin darkening. it was beautiful: the way seungmin could single handedly modify and contort hyunjin in any way he saw fit.

seungmin landed a few more hits, leaving hyunjin in tears before he thought it was enough. he neatly placed the paddle in its original place, hopping back onto the bed. this time seungmin was between hyunjin’s thighs, rather than on them. latex clad hands reached for hyunjin’s hips, lifting them up. hyunjin got onto his knees, spreading them to give seungmin a good look at his hole. seungmin had more self composure than that. he simply ignored hyunjin’s poor attempt to get what he wanted, sneaking fingers crawling up to hyunjin’s bound wrists. taking ahold of them, he pulled. pulled them towards himself with enough force to raise hyunjin’s chest off the bed for a split second. that second was probably the longest one hyunjin has ever experienced. the scream that came from him was far from human. it was almost as if a dog had been hit, but that was all hyunjin really was. just a dumb mutt for seungmin to play around with.

“awh, did my dumb bitch not like that?” snarked seungmin. hyunjin only shook his head, too beaten to talk back. angry, seungmin suddenly grabbed hyunjin’s hair, yanking his head back to force the older to stand on his knees. hyunjin choked out a sob, glancing to the side to see seungmin, who was leaning forward. eye to eye, hyunjin almost thought seungmin would show some mercy. but instead, seungmin spat into hyunjin’s eye, gluing it shut. seungmin let go of hyunjin’s blonde locks, letting the male fall back into his earlier position. luckily, the pillow was there to cushion the fall, (and the whole bed, really) but hyunjin still let out a pained huff.

seungmin grabbed the bottle of lube that had been strategically placed on the bed, opening it to squirt a generous amount onto his fingers. once again, seungmin had to prop hyunjin back up onto his knees: something he did more often than not. hyunjin was clumsy, dramatic.

he pressed a lubed and latex covered finger against hyunjin’s hole, taking note how easily it slipped in. hyunjin’s nose scrunched at the feeling. he always wished he could feel seungmin’s bare fingers inside of him, but he never has. yeah, sometimes seungmin would keep the gloves off during foreplay, but never for the full experience. he would never finger hyunjin without a pair of gloves on. it’s not that it was necessarily gross to seungmin-- he just knew hyunjin and how much he prided himself on his appearance and hygiene. it was a humiliation thing.

“good boy,” seungmin cooed, slipping his finger in and out a few times before adding another digit.

“mmph… thank you, sir,” mumbled hyunjin. the praise went straight to his ignored cock, making it leak more than it already was.

seungmin took quick notice of this, bringing his free hand to wrap around hyunjin’s dick. hyunjin squirmed, surprised by the sudden attention to the appendage. he was whimpering weakly, his volume rising whenever seungmin would brush against his prostate or thumb at his slit.

by the time seungmin fit a third finger in, hyunjin was a whining mess. his begging was barely coherent, fuzzy thoughts causing him to slur his words. god, seungmin could barely believe hyunjin was already this fucked out. barely, because he’s seen it once in a blue moon, when they’d do something especially demeaning.

seungmin removed his hands from hyunjin, the older man groaning in protest. seungmin chose to simply ignore it, undoing his belt buckle, which held up his loose fitting dress pants. they were the kind that looked nice, professional, but were still comfortable enough to wear and play around with hyunjin. perfect for hyunjin’s ‘my boyfriend just got home from work’ kink.

the younger didn’t bother to actually take his pants or underwear off, he just pulled them down enough to pull his cock out. he didn’t even touch his shirt, all the buttons being in tact.

seungmin’s dick was as hard as a fucking _diamond_. his tip had turned to an angry red while in the confinements of his pants, precum pooling at the tip just as hyunjin’s had. he made sure to lather his length up in lube, pumping it a couple times to fully prepare himself. seungmin pressed the head of his dick against hyunjin’s hole, pushing in just barely before pulling out again. seungmin loved to tease, but hyunjin despised it.

“please, sir! i n-” hyunjin’s desperate plead was cut off when seungmin shoved himself balls deep in one swift thrust. hyunjin threw his head back, one of the most pornographic sounds ripping through his throat as seungmin set a ruthless pace. his hands reached towards seungmin in a desperate attempt to get him to slow down, but, he was only met with the sickening sensation of his piercings holding him back. they didn’t hurt anymore, only causing hyunjin an inconvenience. how could they hurt when everytime seungmin hit his target it caused a rippling wave of pain to shoot through his already sore body as it was lunged forward.

hyunjin couldn't think properly at this point. it’s as if he was hyper aware of seungmin’s every move, while also never being able to pinpoint what was going on. his orgasm was quickly gaining on him, panic rising in his chest. considering seungmin had barely started a few minutes ago, he knew an early release would be a living hell. hyunjin was already sensitive enough on his own, but when overstimulated? it was too much. he tried his best to fight off his approaching climax.

but, seungmin wasn’t going to make that easy. he hit hyunjin’s prostate dead on, the older’s muscles tensing, a broken scream escaping through his slack jaw. “imgonnacumimgonnacumimgonna-”

seungmin shoved hyunjin’s face into the pillow, muffling him as he chased both of their releases. hyunjin’s came first only a few minutes later, whole body shuddering as he finally got the sweet sweet taste of relief, shaking even more so as his body delt with overstimulation.

seungmin followed suite not long after, shoving himself impossibly deep as he pumped hyunjin full of his cum.

once they had both caught their breath, seungmin pulled out, watching as his seed started to drop out of hyunjin. meanwhile, hyunjin layed there, muscles and mind both too tired to do anything. seungmin, who was naturally caring outside of sex, started to help hyunjin out. he untied the man’s wrists, rubbing the skin before reaching over, petting hyunjin’s hair gently.

“you did a good job, baby,” seungmin complimented.

hyunjin smiled softly, eyes closed as he took his moment to rest, “thank you, sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! constructive criticism and/or requests are highly appreciated. (pls i Have no idea what i wanna write about atm)


End file.
